Dégoût pas
by Rainripple
Summary: Luffy reassures Sanji that it is ok to be gay. Featuring asexual sex-positive Luffy. Writing request no.5 (Summer 2016)


Could you write something about an asexual but sex positive Luffy? I'm feeling really down and I would love some representation lol. Love your works 3

"Hey Sanji, is sex really that great?"

Sanji brought the knife down mere millimetres away from his thumb and cursed himself for being so careless that he nearly lost his all-important hands. However, there were other matters he needed to attend to. Like that question. He should have known something would be up when Luffy asked to stay in the kitchen without trying to steal something.

After withdrawing the knife from where it had been jammed in the chopping board and putting it down with more care, he turned around to face his captain. He took a puff out of his cigarette in some attempt to regain his composure, scrutinising Luffy's face for any signs of disdain. There was none to be found (yet) and Sanji knew he should have nothing to fear from him but he still couldn't help feel cautious.

"What makes you think I'd know that?"

"I heard you and Zoro the other night." Luffy giggled, "It sounded like you were having fun."

Sanji found himself stuck somewhere awkward between embarrassment and apprehension. "W-w-whe-en? Tell me you're joking."

"Well I dunno, I've not been near someone having sex before so I dunno what it sounds like but that's what Robin said."

"ROBIN-CHWAN!?"

"Yeah she was in the kitchen with me. She told me not to disturb you guys."

How fucking spectacular. Not one but _two_ of his crew mates had found out about their evening activities and he didn't know what he was dreading more: the innuendos or being on the receiving end of homophobia. He kept trying to tell himself he was overreacting; that his crew weren't like his biological 'family' and that they'd understand considering Nami wasn't shy about being a lesbian. In fact, his crew were likely to be the most understanding out of _anyone_ but he still couldn't shake off the irrational fear.

Sanji hadn't realised he'd zoned out until his captain shook his shoulders.

"Hey Sanji? Are you alright?"

He shakily nodded.

"Do you want me to go get Chopper?"

This time he shook his head.

Luffy gently removed Sanji's hands from where they were clenched in his trouser legs and led him to a chair. He took a seat next to Sanji and waited for him to calm down a little. Sanji tried his best to slow his breathing, feeling guilty that he was making his captain put up with him like this.

"I'm sorry Sanji."

The cook stared at him. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be fine with me asking but it stresses you out a lot. I won't ask again."

"Nah…nah it's just me being irrational."

Luffy frowned. "Sanji…"

"I'm scared of being judged." Sanji gulped. "I know it's stupid but I'm still afraid."

When he didn't continue, Luffy said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with two guys having sex. I mean, it's not my jam but if it makes you and Zoro happy, I dunno why you should feel ashamed about it."

Sanji just sat back in his chair and sighed. "Not everyone is as accepting as you. Some people think it's wrong."

"Well to hell with that!" Luffy exclaimed, leaping out of his seat as he did so. "That's nuts. They should just go mind their own business."

The cook just stared quietly at him though he seemed more surprised than distressed at that moment.

"If you're scared of anyone of us not liking what you're doing, you shouldn't be. None of us are going to ditch you just cos you like men otherwise we wouldn't be a crew!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS." Luffy frowned at him for a minute or two before he grinned and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'm sure Robin won't either."

With that, Luffy left as randomly as he'd came in and it was then when Sanji realised he hadn't actually got around to answering Luffy's first question.

Was sex good? Yeah, it was to Sanji at least.

He knew Luffy was asexual and now knowing he was the sex-positive kind helped Sanji feel more confident. Even if Luffy had been sex-repulsed, Sanji figured Luffy probably still would have been just as accepting.


End file.
